


Ladyhawke

by neil4god



Category: Ladyhawke (1985), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Confession (kinda), Cursed Stiles & Derek, Derek Needs To Use His Words, Derek is Billigerant, Derek's video response, Jaffa Cakes - Full Moon Half Moon Total Eclipse - American's might not get that sorry, POV Derek Hale, Possible spoilers for Ladyhawke, Shapeshifter Stiles, Sterek!, Stiles POV, Stiles is oblivious, Stiles leaving Derek a message, Stiles rambles, pop culture references, research Stiles, so google it!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-01-09 16:50:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neil4god/pseuds/neil4god
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this just popped into my head, not sure if it's going to be anything proper or not yet but we'll see.</p><p>The basic premise is that Stiles saves Derek (yet again) but in the process they both end up cursed, Derek transforms into a wolf during the day and Stiles becomes a hawk at night (it's the other way around in the movie). Obviously Stiles is not please and this is his reaction. </p><p>CURSED FOR ETERNITY...No force in Heaven will release them. No power on Earth can save them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  
Stiles had seen the movie, he knew how this went. He just didn’t get why it had to happen to him! Stupid Derek Hale! It was all his fault – again! One minute he’s minding his own business (hidden behind some crates in a warehouse) and the next he’s saving Derek from some witch with big hair and bad breath. Seriously every freaking time he tried to help it always backfired. Sure Derek was alive but now Stiles was transforming into a fucking hawk every night! It was a bit not good. Sure the flying bit was awesome and it made Stiles want to shout out the lyrics to the Firefly theme song, but he also wanted to sleep during the night and play video games and hunt for dead bodies. Well maybe not that last bit, but there is a point to be made here. That mother fucking witch had whammied him with a curse right out of an 80s film! That was not cool.  


What was also not cool was Derek’s blasé reaction (after the shouting and manhandling had taken place of course), the dude was fine with being a wolf all day. Of course it wasn’t exactly a new experience for him but still, you think the guy would be a little pissed, it was like his default setting. But no, he was being all chill about it like this was normal or something! He even had the audacity to say it was Stiles’ own fault, which, AS IF! Dude was totally culpable. He was the one stupid enough to face off with a witch without backup or research. He was the one who didn’t think things through before he attacked. Sure he had casually mentioned something about a witch being in town (Scott laughed for like ten minutes when Derek told him Greenberg had been turned into a frog so coach had to kiss him) but Derek said he was handling it! He was a lying liar who lies. He did not handle it and now Stiles only has forty minutes left before the sun goes down and he literally hurls himself out of his window.  


So moving on from Derek and his annoyingness (it’s totally a word!) Stiles has come up with a plan because yes there is a movie and yes he has seen it like a billion times, but that doesn’t mean Derek has. Carefully clipping a ream of notes together he places them on the bed and puts the DVD on top. He’s left a digital copy of both his notes and the movie on his laptop just in case Derek is too lazy to reach the DVD player. Labelling both very clearly, Stiles settles comfortably on the bed and presses record on his computer. “Alright so I know that you don’t think this is a big issue, but dude I have a life and dreams and I will never get laid if I turn into a freaking bird every night so please do this for me ok? I’m going to just pretend that you said yes and continue. So that witch who cursed us clearly has a thing for Rutger Hauer which while understandable also sucks for us, ‘cause Derek I am not Michelle Pfieffer! So I’m going to assume you’ve seen it cause well you should and it’s sacrilege if you haven’t but your life kind of sucks so you might not have, in which case I’m leaving a digital copy on the desktop and the DVD on my bed. Watch it and let me know what you come up with, 'cause honestly if all we need is a sword a plucky sidekick and a total eclipse, (mmm jaffa cakes), wait, we can do it. I can hold out till next month. I mean it’s actually kind of amazing being a bird." His voice was getting scratchy with emotion, because what if they couldn't fix this? What if he was stuck this way for life?  


Shaking off the thought Stiles continued, "But just in case television has lied to us (seriously man I will be devastated!) I’ve printed off all my research into this and emailed it all to Lydia and Peter. Yes I know he’s creepy but for a dead guy he’s pretty smart, and crafty – we can use that craftiness Derek. Ok so unlike the movie I’m not going to be some damsel in distress and we are not going to have tortured silence between us, so email me a video response or text me or something. This is the twenty-first century Derek, there are a million ways to communicate and I will use them all if I have to. I will badger your ass into helping me fix this and then I will kick it all the way to China if you try anything stupid. We don’t do anything until we have a game plan that at least two other people know about first! No more running off half cocked, that’s what started this in the first place. I guess that’s it really, just lemme know if you find out anything and I dunno’ then. You know what actually try to figure out why he chose this spell, because that is bugging me. I mean Isabeau was desperately in love with Navarre, you can barely even tolerate me. And yes alright I know I’m Isabeau here but you get the point. Is he just on some movie kick, cursing people with things from old movies? I mean is there someone out there who’s been turned into a two headed dragon? Oh my god is that what happened the twins? Never mind, I had a point, what is his motivation and how many times has he done this before? Leading up to the most important question of how they got un-cursed, de-cursed?” Ok so the last part of that might have just been him rambling on, but it’s really hard to stay focused on one thing when he’s by himself. There are too many things in his head spinning like clogs in a clock, each turn taking him on a new tangent. Before he could follow that thought properly the sun hit the horizon and Stiles lost control of his body to the spell.


	2. Chapter 2

Lydia had badgered him into responding to Stiles’ video. He lasted three hours before he gave in and he’s a little proud of himself for holding out so long. Of course, he still gave in, but he did it in his own time and with his dignity intact, or at least that’s what he’ll be telling his uncle later. He wasn’t sure how to respond though, he wasn’t the type to ramble on about feelings or movie plots. He couldn’t just sit there and tell Stiles that they were cursed because Derek was a dumbass who fell in love with a seventeen year old boy. How was he supposed to explain that to a video link? He had to say something though so he settled on Stiles’ bed, inhaling the scent of him and relaxing minutely.

“I’ve seen the movie Stiles, I did actually have a childhood. I appreciate that this might not be easy for you but it’s not as bad as some of the things we’ve gone through so man up.”   
That might be a little harsh, could he start again or should he just let it all out and then redo it properly? Yeah that would be best, then at least he’d know exactly what he wanted to say. Taking a deep breath he continued, “I’m pretty sure I went to school with the witch, his name was Bob or Bobby-Jean something like that. Lydia’s been sending me photos of random people all day, trying to find him in the yearbook. I’m pretty sure he played the clarinet or maybe the flute. Once we know who he is we should be able to figure this out. I’m sorry I got you into this, you’re right I should have trusted you all more. It was dumb to just go off like that, but so were you for following me. I thought you’d have known better after the trolls!”   
Shifting awkwardly on the bed he continued, “Anyway what I mean is I’m sorry and we’ll figure this out. Peter’s had the movie on a loop all week looking for answers. It probably won’t be as simply for us as it was for them, let’s face it when is anything in our lives ever easy?”  
Despite what Stiles thought, he did want this curse to end. He didn’t like seeing Stiles so upset and insecure about anything. Sure it was nice being a wolf all day, but it wasn’t worth hurting Stiles for. Nothing was worth hurting Stiles. 

Bunching the sheets up he continued, “There was a woman two towns over who got turned into a pumpkin carriage. Apparently she turned back when her husband kissed her (it). The curses or whatever aren’t responding to the traditional resolutions, so the eclipse might not work. Whatever spells this guy is casting, he keeps getting them slightly wrong. Deaton’s looking into it too, in case this is some apprentice gone rogue.”   
The sound of the sheriff’s cruiser made him jump off the bed, saying quickly, “Your dad’s home I don’t want him to catch me in your bedroom. Call me or something when you’re back so we can figure this out. And just for the record, I’m happy to be the Navarre to your Isabeau.”  
He was halfway out the window when he realised what he’d said. He shouldn’t have said that, he couldn’t. That was, then Stiles would know. He would know Derek was in love with him, but the sheriff was coming upstairs, his heavy gait loud to Derek’s hearing and fuck he had to go. He had to leave it, but maybe that would be ok? Maybe there was a reason it was this spell, this movie. Maybe for just this once Derek could be happy because maybe Stiles loved him too.


End file.
